1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a compressor and motor device thereof and more particularly to a compressor and motor device thereof applied in scroll compressors.
2. Related Art
Compressor is an essential element in a mechanical refrigerating system, and is also the power source for the mechanical refrigerating system. The compressors are categorized into a reciprocating compressor, a rotary compressor and a scroll compressor based on ways of motion. The scroll compressor is often applied in split type air conditioner because the scroll compressor has characteristics of simple operational principle, high stability and low level of noise. In a typically small-sized scroll compressor, a motor stator is closely fitted in the case. In other words, the outer diameter of the motor stator is the same as the inner diameter of the compressor case, and the motor stator and the compressor case are fitted closely together. For some large and medium sized scroll compressors, when the outer diameter of the motor stator can not meet the inner diameter of the compressor case because of its design, an assembling element has to be additionally designed for positioning based on a same standard, so that a main bearing, a motor stator, a motor rotor and a lower bearing of the scroll compressor can be positioned axially and radially based on the same standard.
For convenient assembling, a typically assembling element is usually composed of a plurality of machined parts, the more parts the compressor has, the more errors in assembling the compressor has. When the errors in assembling are too big, a gap between the motor stator and rotor will not be maintained consistently. Therefore, problems of vibration, noise and low efficiency will occur in the compressor.